


Quiet Realisations

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Apprentice Hermione Granger, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione realises there's more to her relationship with Severus than she had initially realised.





	Quiet Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to xxDustNight88 for the quick beta read! Today's challenge was the ship you have written the most, and it was a toss-up between SSHG and DMHG, but according to the number of fics posted, SSHG takes the cake. <3 As many of you know, this ship was one of my original OTPs, and it's very near and dear to my heart. I hope you all enjoy this little drabble of fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge: Day Four: The ship you have written the most.

"Severus?" Hermione asked tentatively. She looked at him nervously.

He paused in what he was doing and looked at her. When he saw the worried expression on her face, he frowned. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Do you really think I'll pass my Master's examinations?"

 _Ah_ , Severus thought. He should have known that her upcoming exams were the cause of her stress.

She cast her gaze downwards.

"Hermione," he began carefully. He waited for her to return her gaze to him before continuing. "Do you really think I would have taken you as an apprentice if I did not believe you would succeed?"

"No," she said after a moment's consideration. "You wouldn't have wasted your time."

Severus smirked. "No, I wouldn't have. I took you on as an apprentice, Hermione, because I knew that with proper guidance, you would become a skilled and proficient potion's mistress."

She looked at Severus, her cheeks warming with her blush. While she knew that Severus believed in her, he never vocalised his opinion. Hearing him say that aloud warmed her heart in a way that she didn't quite expect. Suddenly, her blush deepened for another reason as things suddenly clicked into place.

Her admiration for Severus had turned into friendship, and now, she realised, it had turned into something more.

"What is it?" he asked, unsure of the look on her face.

Hermione pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Nothing, Severus, just… pleased to hear you say that is all."

"Hmmm," he replied, but he didn't look convinced.

"Stay out of my thoughts, Severus," Hermione warned. "I'll tell you some other time."

Severus chuckled quietly. "I wouldn't dare intrude on your thoughts; I'm still healing from the last time I incurred your wrath."

Hermione laughed. "Good," she teased. Looking down at her text, she silently vowed to explore her feelings for Severus at a later time, specifically after she passed her exams and he was no longer her master, and she was no longer his apprentice.

"Continue your studying," Severus spoke as he stood. "I'll return with some tea."

"Thank you, Severus," she murmured, unable to shake the small smile on her face.


End file.
